


Electric Feel

by killajokejosie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Insanity, Insatiable, M/M, Protective Steve, Tattoos, Tony Has Issues, Top Steve, electric feel, gold nailpolish, standing there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a crush on Steve, can't explain it and doesn't really want to. He just wants to get inside the Captain's head. </p><p>Steve has a crush on Tony, he can explain it, but he doesn't really want to. </p><p>Tony is going to see it through.</p><p>Updates will be very random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Along The Western Front

**Author's Note:**

> There might be errors, the first bit of this is an incredibly old draft....oh well. Also...um...warning for sarcasm at every turn?

My lips were tingling. I knew exactly why. I pressed my index finger against my practically numb bottom one in hopes to restore some feeling, but it was no use. I was stuck in the feeling. That was probably because it was spreading.

How strange that something that was technically, obviously, psychological had been able to render me just a little more than useless? It was just my luck, I suppose. It was my mind's very specific way of telling me to get off my ass and go after what I desperately wanted. Lest I be reminded of what happens when I wait for something good to happen to me. 

I am basically spelling out that I am a most ridiculous, even slightly pathological, moron in most aspects of life. It is a damn good thing that I have a brain, I guess?

I placed three fingers across my lips this time. I was praying for a response. I still was pretty unclear about the moment that it was decided. I might have, or rather really did have, an attraction to a beautiful pair of blue eyes. Beautiful, blue, soul sucking eyes.

I had never met a man who so casually drove me insane without even trying. Plus, he was only the second man ever to create any of those feelings within me, at all. At least, as far as I could recall.

I needed to go to him. I needed to see him. If not for my sake, then for Pepper's. Lord knows that I have been pushing her buttons for as long as anyone could remember.

***

The uncomfortable burn that tension tended to cause roared stronger than any sensation I could have been feeling at that very moment. It was just incredible enough to give me the feeling that I was going to vomit. Honestly, I really found that pretty fantastic. It meant that I had gained some feeling back in the parts of my body that were previously numb and tingling. Just not my lips. My lips felt exactly the same.

He was sitting on the couch. It was where I knew he would be. He was nose deep in the  _Star Trek_ book I lent him. His focus on it was more intense than what my brain could comprehend. I wondered what part he was on, but I shifted that thought right out of my head in exchange for less kosher things.

"Steve?" I mumbled, curious to know if it was enough to get his attention.

He glanced up at me with a smile so endearing and his very tauntingly blue eyes. "Can I help you, Tony?"

I nodded. "Actually, you definitely can," For some reason, however, I blanked out and chose to stop speaking right then and there, therefore not exactly elaborating on what he could do for me.

"And what would that be, exactly?" Steve asked, his voice cutting me just a little more than I was used to. Damn him.

"Uh..." Still. Completely. Blank.

"Tony?" He said softly. That was dangerous. "Tony Stark?"

I could have said a number of things at that moment. I should have said something to take care of the increasingly awkward tension that I was officiating. However, I didn't do anything that made sense. That would have just been too god damn logical of me. Instead, I did something absolutely ridiculous.

I kissed him. On the cheek.

After I pulled away, I realized it was less ridiculous and more so completely stupid. Especially, because of the look he was now giving me. Why couldn't I have kissed someone else other than Captain Fucking America?!

His eyes could have popped out of his head, hanging out of his skull and it would not have surprised me. The good news was that he had not reached out to assault me for it, yet. In fact, he seemed to be taking it rather well, I thought, anyways.

He reached up, grabbed the back of my hair, and pulled me into a hard, deep kiss that left me trembling. That was not at all how I imagined he would react, but that was not to say that I was complaining about it. 

I pulled away in shock. I looked into his liquid blue eyes. His pupils were blown with a feverish intensity. The only thing I wasn't sure about was his level of arousal, but I had an inkling that he would let me find out. 

"What's wrong? Why did you back away from me?" He asked, clearly because I was not mentally capable of allowing myself the true glory of the moment when it happened.

"Because you kissed me," I mumbled.

He was definitely taken aback by my choice of words. Duh. "You kissed ME first!!!" 

"Yeah, on the cheek," I sank into a position that allowed me to tuck my legs beneath me. "You could have given me a little warning that you were going to come at me full throttle."

"That's not...no...I was going off of your body language. Do not even act like in some way you didn't want me to do that." Steve's tone was drifting to something not too far off from sounding accusatory or as if he was giving a punishment. I didn't care that he was technically older and more proper than I was, but that did not give him permission to flaunt it. 

I pursed my lips and said nothing in response to his prior comment. Was I irritated by the way things were panning out? Not exactly, I just wasn't prepared for everything to be this damn perfect. 

He shook his head at me. It was slight, but I noticed. He probably never intended for me to see. I figured I might as well keep it locked away in my vault for future use. 

The shock of round one completed its course and I was instantly feeling a little bit more adventurous. I slid my right hand up Steve's thigh and found a happy resting place near his crotch. My free hand was placed in a secure position on his neck. This time, I was in control. I pulled him into the kiss and this time the collision of our lips was absolutely and totally wonderful. 

The second real kiss was the most intriguing catalyst. Steve had somehow maneuvered me onto my back with awfully fantastic precision. His hands were pressed tightly into my waist, almost as if he was trying to ensure that I was not going to move from beneath him and his crushing strength and weight. The kiss had not been broken and there was barely a chance to breathe between the two of us. 

I fumbled at his belt. I wanted to feel him in the most intimate of ways, however, he smacked my hands away. 

"Just because we are kissing on your sofa...DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM GOING TO DO  _that_ to you on said sofa!" He growled, nipping at my neck before tracing a line of shiver inducing kisses along my jaw.

I moaned, in pleasure and in the rising irritation. It just was not fair. At all. 

The elevator on the floor of the penthouse began to open. Steve quickly backed away from me and sat a pillow in his lap. I wasn't ashamed. I wasn't moving. I was going to face whomever with swollen lips and messy hair. 

It was none other than my Pepper. I figured it was going to be. It was for the best. She needed to know that I was taking her advice and pursuing the one thing I really wanted. I was even happier for her to know since now I was certain that Steve wanted me back.

"How are you two this morning?" She asked, cheekily, with an added wink in my direction.

"Absolutely wonderful. In fact, never better." I chuckled, finding it high time I sat in an upright position.

She looked over at Steve. "Are you alright, Steve? You look a little flushed."

"Yes, ma'am, I am just fine,"

"Good. We wouldn't want anyone to catch anything weird from sharing saliva or whatever, right?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

Pepper's eyes were huge. To me. Probably. Anyways. Maybe. I guess I couldn't really know for sure.

"This is a lot worst that I imagined. You move fast. Tony, your lips are so swollen." Pepper giggled, now blushing a bit herself.

I put my hand over my mouth in some strange burst of embarrassment. The brash, usually over confident side of me was suddenly no where to be found. I have been a crazy, bisexual, cocky, ass for my entire life, or at least for as long as I could remember, and typically things like getting caught didn't really phase me. It must have been because of her and her alone.

"That is hilarious,"

I glanced over at Steve, who still had the pillow over his lap, and smiled. I couldn't wait to continue practicing the amazing play from before.

"You only find it funny because you have been bugging me about it, rather frequently I might add," I said in a snarky tone.

Steve finally had whatever was necessary to become a part of the conversation. "What has she been bugging you about, Tony?" He asked.

"Uh...um...uh...well..." I stammered. Because, why the hell not?

"I have been telling him to make his move, on you," Pepper said, feeling some need to bite her bottom lip in conclusion.

"Make his move?" Steve questioned my ex-girlfriend's wording.

"Yeah," She stepped closer to him, reaching out for the pillow that was still resting in his lap. "Tony has had feelings for you for a while now. Kinda wanted to be with you. He has got it bad. I was simply trying to speed the process along."

Steve nodded, holding that pillow tight, and turned his whole body toward me. "Is that true? What happened earlier, that was not just some random act of the impulsive Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, it is true. Does that make it weird?"

"No," He inhaled. "That makes me kind of happy,"

 


	2. People Line Up To Receive

"What smells like jasmine and patchouli?" Steve asked, to whom the question was directed at, I did not know since the room had at least six people in it and had sort of taken on the appearance of a wrap session. 

"That is such an oddly specific thing to ask, like, there is literally only going to be one answer," I could see it in Natasha's face. She was very close to being set off into some sort of tangent that no one was prepared for. "Why do you have the power of super smell? That is just weird."

"I..." Steve made the mistake of wanting to explain himself. 

"It is Tony, by the way," Natasha added, her words causing me to instantly turn to trying to pick up those scents on my clothes or my skin. I didn't smell it. 

"Oh, is it?" Steve sounded so damn innocent sometimes that I wanted to hit him. 

He crossed his arms, eyeballing me like I was the one who was supposed to 'parachute-is-a-knapsack' this conversation so that everyone would forget it happened. Why, though? For what purpose? The concept was ridiculous. I couldn't always be the one who created the diversion, at least not in every situation involving the team. Nonsense, thy name is Stark!

"WHAT?!" My internal outburst escaped me. It had been four days since our kissing adventure and the tension was starting to get to me.

His eyes darted away from me for a split second, giving me the chance to turn away toward Clint and Bruce. Unfortunately, they were both staring at me as a result of me shouting a few moments prior.

This was getting ridiculously awkward. 

"Hm. Yeah, okay. So, uh, Cap, want to join me in any room other than the one that we currently are in." I said, rising to my feet. "C'mon, chop chop, follow me."

Steve was hesitant to move, but after I gave him five or six death stares he finally walked with me to my bedroom. I was going to make this very interesting.

"Alright. Here we are." He was back to acting stupidly innocent, which I hoped he would drop once he was alone with me. 

"Yes, so it seems. Now what the hell were you doing?"

"I don't understand,"

Literally. Going. To. Hit. Him. 

"Did you research my cologne or something? Is that how you knew what it was supposed to smell like?" My voice bordered on agitated while I pulled myself together. 

"No. That would have never even occurred to me. You know that I am not exactly friends with a majority of technology." 

"Just shut up! Please."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked me, looking at me with his big, dumb, beautiful blue eyes. Damn puppy dog stare. 

"Ugh," I groaned with a hand over my face. 

No more playing games here. I had had more than enough. I stepped closer to him, placing a hand on one of his well defined hips. He didn't pull away. I took that as a good sign and moved in closer. His eyes watched every move I made, paying special attention to my eager to wander fingers. 

Before I had a real chance to bridge the gap, before I could kiss him and break the tension once and for all, he kissed me. The kiss was deep and passionate like it had been before, but it was drenched in something raunchy and lusty and so god damn wonderful.

His hands found refuge on my neck as the intensity level rose up to newfound heights. I pressed my body against me, finding the familiar sensation devilishly inviting. He pressed back, strength in tact, but with definite effort.

I resisted the urge to go for the belt by wrapping my arms around his waist. The harder it became, the harder we both were, the tighter my grip became on his perfect ass.

He broke the kiss, taking in a deep breath. "We can't stay in here very long, they will think we are up to something."

He did have a point. Not that I actually cared. I didn't. 

"Well, I don't know about that, but I do know that part of you is up, and I know just what to do with that." I whispered, glancing down at the ever present bulge in his pants. He was packing quite the weapon.

"Stop! Stop that! This is not why we came in here. We have other things to do." He said in a stern tone, grabbing me by the chin. Apparently, he did not understand that such actions could be regarded as sexy.

I sighed. I was getting no where with him. We were going to leave the room and then it would be another four days before we were alone like this again.

Good thing I am incredibly smart and know how to trap people in things.

"Before we go out there, can I ask you a question?" I asked him, running a finger across his jawline while I used his damn innocent bullshit against him.

"Of course, Tony,"

"Have dinner with me?" I let the words flow out sweetly. It was almost sickening.

"Yes, I would like that,"

And, just like that, I had scored again.

***

Steve and I were going to have a proper date. Because, otherwise, I was never, ever going to get into his pants like I oh-so-desperately wanted to. It was getting a bit ridiculous. I had actually found myself pretty damn angry every time he gave me blue balls. It was stupid and he didn't ever give me an explanation for it. I really wanted him, though, so wine and dine it was.

Of course, one could argue that you have to leave the tower for it to be considered a real date, but I was not up for any schematics. There would be no leaving. That would just cause the field day it wanted to become the other day when we left my bedroom.

A date. It was that. Still.

I decided that the food for the evening was going to be like Steve. Not all American, but rather simple and somehow completely confusing at the same time. I was pretty sure that vegetarian sushi fell into that category, somewhere on the spectrum.

That was when I realized that I had no idea what to expect. I had spent plenty of time with him before this. Enough time to decide that the two of us should be much more than friends, but what the hell were we supposed to talk about?

Here is to not being myself to the point where I do to him what I did to Pepper. Dammit.

I sat down at the table and waited, painstakingly, patiently. I ran my finger along the scar along the side of my thumb, thank you screaming hot metal, absentmindedly. The pain of the lightest bit of pressure against the burn was almost soothing in a way. 

Finally, he entered the room. He was a mighty fine dresser, or at the very least just that good looking. He would probably be able to pull off a paper sack, but I much rather preferred his tight black slacks, white button up, and sort of perfect navy blue silk tie. 

I quickly got up and pulled the chair out for him. Insisting he sat down just as quickly.

"You look...who am I kidding? You look sexy as hell." I finally said.

He blushed. "Um...thank you?"

"Yes, it is, in fact, a compliment," 

"You look fantastic yourself. I am sorry that I took so long, but I was really not sure what to wear, so I got a little help."

I had to laugh. "Natasha,"

"Yes, she didn't know where I was going, or who I would be with, but she did know that it was a date."

I reached across the table and took his hands in mine. I made the mistake of looking into his incredible eyes. I could have easily gotten lost in them.

"Tony?"

"Sorry, you are just a little bit enchanting. Your kind of hauntingly beautiful. I feel like you could try to kill me and I wouldn't be able to stop you." Thankfully, I was able to snap out of it.

He smiled, which took me in almost as much as his eyes did. "Tony, you do not need to say things like that,"

"I can't help it. You are so different from anyone I have ever had feelings for. The intensity of my feelings for you alone could cripple me, easily." 

His fingers linked with mine and he gave my hands a tight squeeze. "You think much higher of me than I thought you did, that is for sure,"

"I want to know you, Steve, better than anyone else in the whole world does. We are eras apart, but we are also so close. Even with our 'age difference' I don't think there is a more suitable match, for either of us." Every time I opened my mouth I started uncontrollably gushing. 

"Tony, I feel the same," He paused. "But I do, I am curious about your full intentions. The truthfulness behind your kind, loving words. I know your track record."

"There is a difference," I stood up and walked over to his chair. "You see, you are just not them. You are so much more."

Our eyes never disconnected. I slowly ank down to my knees and positioned myself near his legs. I spread his knees apart and immediately went to his belt. As I worked to get his shaft into the open he watched me in fear. Fear of the unknown.

I took a tight grip of the base of his cock, eyes still locked onto his. Using my knowledge of what felt good, I wrapped my lips around the head of his stiffening penis. My tongue danced around playfully, teasing him into a rock hard state. 

"Tony..." Steve sighed while my big mouth was actually put to good use. 

I sucked on his cock, humming as I prepared myself to take the entire length in my mouth. 

His hands drifted to my hair. His fingers latched on and he began to take control. He was suddenly in charge of how fast I was going and how deep he was inside of me. 

"Tony..." He tried to speak, but he was unable to stay away from a moan every time he opened his mouth.

I regained control. I moved faster, taking the full length of his impressive manhood at any chance I got. It was becoming rather clear that he could no longer contain himself. He was just where I wanted him.

"Tony...I...I am..." He cried out. His back arched and he threw his head back while the lower half of his body spasmed through an orgasm that left my jaw slightly off center.

Once he was himself again, with a hint of afterglow, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into his lap. Then he kissed me, despite what was still in my mouth. 

"You were saying?" I asked him quietly.

"I can't remember, but we should really eat this food, don't you think?"

"I can think of something a little more interesting for me to eat," I replied with a wink. He might not have known what I was talking about, but at least he would know it was sexual.


	3. He's Got The Power In His Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole time I was rereading this before I posted it I kept thinking in my head. "ha..hahaha...what?" So, sorry about that.

When I woke up the next morning, I could not stop smiling. I made several attempts at it, especially since it was making my face hurt, but it was no use at all. 

Steve and I still hadn't done what I was really looking forward to, but I decided that I could handle that. After I gave him what I would always claim was the best blow job anyone had ever gotten we just sat and talked and ate. Steve did not actually have a frame of reference, so I could get away with such a confident statement. In time I would get mine, I always did. 

This really was different though, there was no denying it, even when I tried. Even with Pepper I didn't find myself dying to have these long, intelligent conversations. I wanted to know all of his secrets, especially since I already knew so much about the rest of him.

"Good morning," I heard his voice from behind me, rough from sleep, yet still incredibly smooth. He wrapped his long, muscular arms around me. He was wet, he smelled amazing. I had it on good authority that he had just got out of the shower and that all he was wearing was a towel. 

I spun around in his arms and threw mine around his neck. "Yes, it is a good morning, isn't it?" I tried to sound sultry, seductive, but I mostly just sounded a bit ridiculous. 

His arms dropped lower, his hands on my ass. He lifted me off the ground as our lips collided. Damn his super soldier strength.

The kiss deepened. My feet were still not able to touch the ground. I decided to wrap my legs around his waist, squeezing tightly just in case. Turns out, this only made the grip on my ass harder.

He broke the kiss, suddenly, pressing his forehead against mine. The smile on his face could have lit up an entire room. He was mine.

"Tony, Tony, Tony," He whispered.

"Yes, Steve?"

"You are amazing,"

I chuckled, nipped at his jaw. "You must be mistaken,"

"Not at all, I know what amazing is," He replied, kissing me again.

He lowered me onto the ground and took my hands. He then dragged me over to the couch. He sat down, pulling me on top of him. I straddled him and decided that we were going to kiss again. 

There could have been one thousand and one people watching us at that moment, but it still would have felt like we were the only two people in the world. We became like a pair of lusty teenagers, making out as if it was the only thing keeping us alive.

Steve came up for air. "Tony..."

"Why do you keep saying my name?"

"I like saying it, I like the way it sounds, this is all very new to me, caring about someone like this, I am just discovering what exactly draws me to you, what I want to do to you." He explained.

He was trying to make me melt.

"Captain, you are adorable,"

"Oh, please, gag me," Natasha So-Quiet-I-Had-No-Idea-How-Long-She-Had-Been-Standing-There Romanov paused for a moment. "Oh second thought, don't gag me, just stop before I lose my breakfast. This is just too weird."

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, whipping my head back in her direction.

"Long enough to know that the date Steve kept gushing about with the mystery person went very, very well," She scoffed. 

"I promise, it went well, but not as well as you think, though I would definitely like it to," I chuckled, looking back at Steve who's cheeks were as bright as tomatoes. 

"Uh-huh, sure, I believe that one hundred percent," 

"I am still a virgin, in case anyone actually cares what I have to say in all of this," Steve announced. 

I was going to have a hard time biting my tongue and not laughing over this one.

I found it both adorable and disturbing that he had never had sex with anyone. He was so incredibly sexy that I had a hard time keeping my hands off of him, so I could only imagine how it was for other people who found him attractive. At times his adulthood virginity was only ever believable when I pictured who he was before the serum, but still, he had the same face and personality. He pretty much would have been a catch either way. I pretty much never thought I would feel that way.

"Mhmm...that is what they all say," Nat giggled.

Steve stood up randomly, knocking me off of his lap and onto the floor, obviously forgetting that all he had been wearing was a towel. He also apparently forgot that I had previously spent my time grinding my hips into him. "I do not lie about that, ever,"

"I know, I'm just messing with you, plus it was hilarious to see Stark hit the floor like that,"

I groaned. My back was going to kill me later. 

"Oh! Tony!" He looked down. "I am so sorry!" He reached his hand out to help me to my feet.

"Don't worry about it," I said, sort of lying since I wanted him to worry about me, potentially wait on me hand and foot for causing me pain, accidental or otherwise.

He pulled me against him, causing me to lift onto my tip toes. I liked being the small one, the girly one, but I also liked being able to decide when I was on the ground. 

"No, no, none of that, wait until I am out of the room," She grumbled.

That was fuel to the fire. That was just the kind of jab to the rib cage that I needed to push me over the edge. I caught Steve in a lip lock and immediately moved my hands all over his body, paying special attention to his hard nipples. 

Steve moved back a few steps, still holding me tight. I kept my eyes on Natasha while I worked Steve into a frenzy. His hands began to make easy work of taking off my clothes, leading me to wonder if I had found the key I had been searching for. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and tried to play it off like she was going to continue to stand there and that our affection didn't phase her. It was that, or she didn't believe that Steve would allow me to go forward with this as long as she remained there. 

Funny thing was, I didn't care and I was not about to let her get in the way of what I had been wanting so badly. 

I moved lower, pressing my lips against all the tender and delicious places on Steve's bare skin. My fingers ran down his back as his grip loosened and I was able to move onto my knees. I bit his hips, traced a trail with my tongue right above where his towel was. I began kissing his skin around his navel, finding it so deeply inviting that I almost ripped his towel off. 

Natasha needed to stop being a stubborn bitch and just leave. I looked up in her direction. "I didn't know you were into watching, but..."

She shook her head. "I was looking for Pepper anyways," And, she left. 

I turned back to Steve. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
